<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【一念无间/苏鸣x苏哲】蒙眼手铐play by z2527751</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548928">【一念无间/苏鸣x苏哲】蒙眼手铐play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751'>z2527751</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all尹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【一念无间/苏鸣x苏哲】蒙眼手铐play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊ooc<br/>＊短小，没有前因后果，一发爽车<br/>＊兄弟骨科！！注意避雷！</p><p> </p><p>苏哲被遮住了双眼，什么都看不见，双手被反铐在椅背后，有些忐忑的喊他哥：</p><p>“苏鸣你别闹了，快把我解开……”</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣声音突然出现在耳边：</p><p>“这不挺好玩的吗？看不见周围，是不是感觉其余感官都比以前敏锐了？”</p><p>渗进耳朵眼里的低声掩盖了摄像机开启的轻微噪音，苏哲没有法子，答应了他哥的事情就必须做到，哪怕他哥有时真有点混蛋吧，但他也信任他不会伤害自己。</p><p>后颈被一阵鼻息略过，刺激的苏哲汗毛竖起。这感觉也太诡异了，哥哥的唇瓣在身后皮肤上一下一下的轻触，痒意一直延伸到身下，惹得脚趾尖都绷紧。</p><p>冰凉的什么东西在脖子上划过，引得苏哲瞬间差点跳起来，那个触感好像是一把匕首，锋利的刀刃没有向里，可是也足够带给人致命的恐惧。</p><p>他呼吸急促咽下一口口水，感受着那份冰凉的触感由颈间一直滑到胸前。呲的一声，胸前第一颗扣子被割开了，衣襟被刀尖撩开，让胸口接触冰冷的空气。随后一颗，又一颗，衣服逐渐被苏鸣一刀一刀割开，每次动手，刀背总要划过皮肤，给正敏感的弟弟吓出一额头的薄汗。</p><p>警局这边，收到的录像到匕首抵上脖子就停了，威胁的人也藏在苏队长身后看不清脸，声音也没有被清晰收录。大家一筹莫展，不知道贸然行动会不会打草惊蛇，而绑匪要的条件，对警方来说太过为难，如果答应了，就意味着将来彻底错失抓获此团伙的机会。但人命比天大，如今没有别的选择，只有顺藤摸瓜，看能否根据绑匪提出的条件找到线索，在救出苏队同时也摸清罪犯的底细。</p><p>这边，被铐住的苏队已经换了一种姿势，光着双腿被压桌上，冰凉凉的润滑被指腹抹进深处。苏哲不说话，咬紧嘴唇防止声音泄露。</p><p>苏鸣也深知弟弟的脾气，并不逼他开口。他反倒喜欢听苏哲因为隐忍而自鼻腔发出哼鸣，像极了小猫撒娇的声响，十分可爱。</p><p>他开拓的差不多，还凑过去抱着弟弟亲切的问了一句：</p><p>“那我就进去啦？”</p><p>苏哲嫌弃的挪开头，毛茸茸的脑袋晃了晃，想必刚才也有点舒服的意思。</p><p>“唔……啊！…啊，啊，哈啊……”</p><p>灼热的事物突兀的楔进来，苏哲没忍住，一时放声叫了出来，这一下从声音就能听出点舒服来。</p><p>苏哲忍的都快哭了，偏偏身后磨磨蹭蹭的还在半截试探，要深不深要浅不浅。苏鸣瞥见弟弟拿头偷偷蹭桌子，有点故意要深一点的意思。</p><p>“唔！——嗯…嗯……”</p><p>亲切的哥哥没有忽略弟弟的需求，一个挺身，把灼热的那活儿压到了最深里，把苏哲哭腔给干了出来。苏哲哭起来软软黏黏的，苏鸣又是一下挺进，身下的奶猫就哭的更好听了。</p><p>“哈……啊，哥……慢…点……啊嗯…”</p><p>规律的冲击一波一波的袭来，苏哲失了理智，红着眼睛求哥哥慢点，可这时候的话哪能信呢，苏哲的眼睛再有迷惑性，这时候也被挡着不管用了，苏鸣很有先见之明，抬起苏哲的一条腿加快了速度。</p><p>“唔！啊……不要，不，啊，好快……不嗯，哈啊……”</p><p>苏哲瞬间软成了一滩水，哭都没力气哭，只顾抽噎，身体被顶得一下一下向前冲，可又被桌子挡着没处逃跑。一只脚惦着连站都快要站不稳，一条腿打着抖，被抬起露出腿间一塌糊涂的连接处，被摄像机尽收眼底。</p><p>桌子激烈的摇动声颇为骇人，像是马上就要散架了一样。苏哲又被翻了个身换一种姿势被干，这小猫现在哪里还分得清东南西北，早已被自己哥哥肏得眼冒金星，软绵绵的像白面团一样任人揉捏。</p><p>“哈……哈啊，太深……不行，啊，嗯啊…不要了，哥……唔嗯…”</p><p>苏鸣早已摸透弟弟被肏得烂熟的身体，已经射过一次，哪里是真的不想要，只是怕被玩坏搅乱了脑子而已。他凑过去在耳旁说：</p><p>“阿哲啊，你前面就不许射了啊，对身体不好。我来帮你，只用后面高潮，来个几十次都没问题的。”</p><p>苏哲忽然一个冷颤，连忙徒劳的向后蹭动，可是哪里远离的了呢？苏鸣解开他蒙住眼睛的黑布，露出弟弟哭红了且还在掉泪的双眼。真是漂亮到让人迷恋，苏哲心里感叹着，凑过去亲吻弟弟的眼睑。</p><p>摄像机还在尽职尽责的工作着，室内低哑的哭声断断续续，再后来连哭声也没有了，只剩下交错的喘息和不断拍击的水声。</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>